


Goodbye To Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Get Real (1998)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: John deciding he can't be with Steven.





	Goodbye To Love

After we made love,  
You held me all night long.  
How can something so great  
Possibly be wrong?

Being with you made me happy.  
You saw the real me.  
The rest of the world only knows,  
The John they want me to be.

My parents see a perfect son,  
Kevin sees a best mate.  
And their love is guaranteed,  
As long as I am straight.

Can I be happy acting straight?  
Can I live a lie?  
My parents can never know,  
So I guess I have to try.

I'll never hold you again,  
Hear you laugh or feel your touch.  
Always remember Steven,  
I love you very much.


End file.
